Promises
by Belgio
Summary: Spain arrives to take Belgium back to his home. It doesn't quite turn out to be as easy as he thinks. Rated M for Lovi's mouth later in the chapters.
1. The Arrival

**I dedicate this story to everyone that has been supportive. Maeneth, your words of wisdom are wonderful. Thank you! Darkmistressofsilence92 thank you for all your wonderful reviews. Love-Me-Insanity I miss you, I hope you get to read this and it makes you smile. arlovskaya, K-Ojousama, and Obsessiv-Fan Number 1.. Your wonderful reviews inspired me to continue writing SpaxBel fics. Thank you. :) **

**This also goes out to my Spanish friend who allowed me to bug him with all sorts of questions about Spain. You are awesome and patient... You're a Saint! **

**Remember folks, please review! I want to hear your thoughts!**

Spain saw Belgium's wooden cabin up ahead. It was rather small and primitive in his olive green eyes. The aroma of coming Spring rain filled the air. It was already dark outside and the cool wind had picked up. It'll be nice to get out of the weather before it started raining, he thought.

The Spaniard rode up on his dark bay, mare. His muscles ached from riding for such a long period of time. He dismounted and groaned. His sore legs felt a little wobbly as he found the strength to stand up. The horse's neigh was almost ear piercing. Spain knew the creature was at her limit as well. Unfortunately, Antonio didn't see a barn with the rustic cabin.

He assumed this Belgium was a poor, country bumpkin that probably needed a man to run about. He smirked at his dirty thoughts ran through his head. The man loved women and to find one that was a nation was invaluable. It took months to negotiate with Austria over Belgium. Spain hissed between his teeth, remembering how that haughty aristocrat flaunted his own wife around but now it was all said and done. Belgium was his.

Spain's smirk turned dark. He couldn't wait to gloat to that obnoxious English bastard, Arthur. Antonio was a conquistador as well as a pirate. That English prick was always getting in the way of things, save one, to have a woman in his home that was exactly like him. He couldn't wait to explore every inch of her when he has her warm his bed; of course if she was as pretty as Francis said she was. He knew that Frenchman had a way of exaggerating things. Antonio kept a lid on his hopes. The male nation didn't want to be disappointed later if she turned out looking like a toad.

Spain felt the already soft soil start to turn to mud as rain started to bead down. The sky cracked with thunder, and the clouds darkened further. The evening turned to night quickly. The Spaniard ran his leather gloved hand through his cocoa colored hair. His olive green eyes, did not look amused at the weather. Antonio let out a long sigh as he walked up to the barren, wooden door. He knocked loudly.

"One second', he heard a beautiful, angelic voice ring from inside. It actually gave him pause. Well if she wasn't a pretty senorita, she could at least sing to him. He waited patiently after hearing a few pans clank and bang together. The door unhitched and slowly opened, just enough to see a slightly shorter, golden blond peer at him with dark green eyes.

The woman's golden locks draped around her shapely face. Her higher cheek bones and creamed flesh were dotted with a few freckles where the sun had kissed her smooth skin. The nation's lips were full and pink, they seemed to taunt him to kiss them. Her eyes fluttered a moment at the stranger dressed in red traveling cloths.

Spain was taller then her. She practically came just under his chin, forcing her to look up at him. His red, finely tailor tunic laid neatly on top of his dark olive colored skin. He had dark, messy hair that was becoming soaked in the on coming rain. his black riding breeches and his black leather buccaneer boots didn't seem to go at all. That included the baldric that laid diagonally across his black leathered vest; fastened together by a bright silver buckle.

Though Belgium's eyes remained on Spain's olive green orbs, she did take a side glance at his weaponry on his leather belt. One silver hilted saber, one silver hilted dagger and a black money pouch. He was traveling light, she thought. He mustn't be any real trouble, so she decided to speak with him after giving him a cautious eye. The Spaniard didn't mind at all. A woman living alone, should be cautious to whom ever she decides to open the door for.

Spain's eyes couldn't help but drink in her womanly features. It seemed even France, undermined her natural beauty. He remained speechless, as he forced a lopsided grin. Bel raised a blond eye brow this his boyish actions. "Can I help you", she asked in a warm tone. Antonio almost fell over as his heart skipped a beat. He soon found the strength to speak as he managed to get his heart under control.

"Hola, are you Belgium", he asked in a thick Spanish accent. Bel became a little more cautious hearing herself being called by her true name; she slowly narrowing the gap in the door. "Ja and you are", she asked in Dutch. Luckily Spain spoke the language, since he had to deal with Belgium's brother all the time. "Excellent", he chimed. "No need to worry", he tried to reassure her. "I'm Spain, senora. I'm your new boss." His smile grew as he bowed in respect.

Belgium slammed the door after her eyes grew wide. Spain looked a bit puzzled as his brows furrowed. He could hear her through the thick wooden door. "Go away! My broer told me about you!" Her voice was sharp and had lost all pleasantry. Antonio pinched the bridge of his nose as annoyance started to creep up his spine spilling over his shoulders, and up to his head. This caused a mild headache.

Spain chuckled darkly. _**This **_was not what he had expected at all. He mumbled in Spanish curses. The rain started to come down harder. A cold chill ran down his neck. It wasn't helping his mood. Antonio begun to rub his temples as he closed his eyes.

"And what did he have to say about me, senorita?" Spain desperately tried to keep a calm voice though it was already sounding unamused. If only he could get her to even crack the door open just a little bit, he could push himself through but it didn't seem it was going to be that easy. The woman was on the defensive and pushing every nerve he had left.

A voice, muffled by the door, yelled out. "You're a cruel, unforgiving person who only cares for gold! He told me not to trust you! Now, please go away!" Spain looked up at the rain, even holding his hand out to catch a few drops on to his black leather glove . He clicked his tongue across the roof of his mouth.

His olive green eyes fell on the door again. Anontio was doing all he could to keep his temper in check, but it was becoming more and more difficult as the minutes passed. "It seems you are well informed." Spain felt a trickle of cold rain run down the back of his neck, causing him to twitch. He felt him slowly slipping into full on anger. He punched the door harshly with the side of his fist. Belgium either yelped from being startled or fear, he didn't know which but it amused him a little.

"Now, I'm here to pick you up and take you home. You're mine now!" Antonio was now vibrating with anger. "No", she spat back. "I refuse!" "Belgium...", he growled in a deep Spanish tone. His heart was racing and he could feel the heat in his Spanish blood starting to rise.

A soft creak of a back door was heard. Spain paused a moment. She finally gave him an opening he needed. Spain heard her soft foot steps as she ran through little puddles in the mud beneath her feet. "You know this would be a lot easier for you if didn't resist", he called out. His sadistic side allowing her to feel a little hope before he crushed it.

He quickly takes off after her. A dark green, simple dress ran towards the direction of the wheat field just below the hill to her house. Belgium hopped the wooden fence, like a man would, with ease. Antonio took note she was light on her feet but she was still slow. Once he realized how easy it was to catch up to her, he smirked. He adored cat and mouse games and she unknowingly was entertaining him to the fullest. He allowed her to reach the field but that was far as he was going to let her go.

Spain grabed her by the arm and yanked back as he dug his heels into the dirt. The sudden stop, combined with the swift jerk, Bel was hurled back into his chest with her nose smashing into it. Belgium felt nothing but terror at the moment. She knew, deep down, the man was going to do something to her. The female nation panicked. She tried to pull away, flailed around, and started to beat his chest with her free hand.

The beating was more like a patting to him. He let out a healthy laugh. Spain was amused at her feeble attempts to get away. The ugly sky lit up briefly and cracked loudly. Raindrops gathered in both nation's hair and begun to come down in thick lines over their cheeks, falling from their chins. Belgium gritted her teeth as she shivered from the cold but continued to put up a fight.

"Let me go", she demanded. The golden blond nation stopped to look the Spanish devil in the eyes. Her slightly, longer then shoulder length hair stuck to her brow and cheeks. Her eyes swam in shades of light and dark green. The woman's simple green dress, stuck to her body, showing off every curve and ever feature. Spain took a long, hard swallow. He had one simple word that popped in his mind, _**hermoso**__. _Antonio felt the prickling of anger disappear as he was taken back by her beauty.

Belgium's curses in Flemish caused Spain to snap out of his daze. "Let me go", she spat again angrily. He chuckled darkly. "Why would I do that, senorita?" The male nation, tightened his grip on her arm, threatening to bruise the tender flesh beneath the fabric. "Because...", the female nation snarled between her teeth like a rabid dog. In a split second, not only did Antonio hear his dagger on his hip unsheathe but he felt the weight of it, removed.

Spain wasn't a stranger to feeling a sharp blade pressed his skin. The nation was, how ever, surprised to feel the tip of his own dagger pressed against his jugular by a woman. If that English bastard ever heard of this, he would never be able to live it down, he thought with disgust. "If you value your throat, you will." "You wouldn't", he gasped briefly as his olive green orbs widened. Her eyes flared but her hand faltered as it trembled slightly. "I would", she assured him in a sharp tone.

The pirate had been bested at the moment. Spain was impressed by the cunningness of the woman. She may have been a slow runner but she was quick with her hands. Spain felt his attraction deepen. He bit his lower lip and his eyes filled with hunger. His guise sent a shiver down her spine that was colder then the rain. Belgium was on full guard.

The nation's heart was pouncing all over the place. She was frightened and Spain could see it etched into her expression as her eyes narrowed on him. Antonio could feel she didn't want to hurt him but he took in the factor of her anxiety. People who were scared, with no place to go won't hesitate to follow through with their threats. On that notion, he let go of her arm and put his hands up in a defensive fashion. He took a few steps back, giving her some breathing room.

Belgium quietly thanked her brother for teaching her a few pick pocketing tricks. She'd have to write him and inform of him of today. He'd be proud, she thought amusingly despite how afraid she was.

Bel took in a deep breath of fridged air. Thunder rolled again. The smell wet soil and vegetation started to fill her nostrils. It was the first time her other senses really started to kick in. Belgium took it as a sign her body was calming down now that there was some distance between the two of them.

Feeling better, she could see the Spanish nation looking like a soaked rat dressed in red and black. She herself clicked her tongue as her eyes drank in his own beauty. He was definitely a man that was in his prime. The red fabric hugged his toned, muscular features. At first glance she thought he was just really skinny, but in truth, he was just lean.

His dark messy hair, was short but little curled clocks still stuck to the top of his ears and his brow. Spain's olive green eyes were also another marvel to her. She had never seen someone with as light as eyes as his but with dark, skin. It was in contrast to her own slightly pale skin. His seemed almost gold in color but yet brown. Bronze would be a way to describe it, she thought.

"Senorita, may I suggest we go inside. The rain isn't stopping any time soon." Her cheeks dusted with a light pink. Spain was to wet, to tired, and to cold to notice. "Well I guess I can't really leave a poor soul like you out in this muck, can I?" Bel huffed, as she entertained the idea. "I tell you this much, keep your distance and I'll share some of my stew and you can use my brother's bed. In the morning you leave though."

Spain wanted to argue but didn't have the strength. He was exhausted from the long ride and not to mention dealing with his own emotions stirring inside. The male nation nodded allowing her to walk by him with the blade still pointed in his direction. She dropped her arm with her back turned.

Spain saw an opportunity to over power her but before he even took a step. "Don't think about attacking while my back is turned." She signed as she continued to slowly walk away. "I don't forget things easily Mr. Spain. I will _**remember **_it if you do and you will be stuck in my home over night. You are already tired and probably hungry. After you eat, it'll be more then likely you'll fall asleep like most men who have had long days but keep in mind I'm awake and alert. I will not hesitate to remove your manhood when given the chance."

Antonio waited till there were a few more feet between them. "Senora, I may be a pirate and when it comes to gold there isn't much I place above it save a few things. My _**manhood **_being one of them." Bel paused a moment to look over her shoulder as he begun to follow her. "Good, then we have an understanding."


	2. Dinner

**Sorry had to split this chapter in half, it was ridiculously long.**

**Enjoy! I hope you guys are having a good summer!**

Belgium led Antonio back to the cabin. Once they were inside, the heat from the fire place fluttered over his icy, wet cheeks. Spain's cloths were dripping, causing large puddles to develop on the wooden floor below his muddy boots.

"Take a seat after you take those wet, muddy things off", she commanded as she pointed to his boots. Belgium had already slipped off her soiled covered slippers and was walking over to the right, disappearing behind a grey blanket that was held up by a thin rope. It was draped over it to serve as a curtain.

Antonio could feel the warmth in the air, melting away the cold that seemed to embrace him at the moment. His hair was soaked and so where his cloths. He blamed the blasted woman for making him run after her in this weather. It was all her fault, he continued to think. If she would just come to terms that she is now _**owned**_, and they could move on. His home was so far away and his favorite little, Italian waited alone. He groaned with despair. Damn it, he snapped quietly.

Belgium walked back, wearing a dingy white tunic that she seemed to be swimming in. The white fabric could be worn almost as a dress itself. She was donning a brown pair of breeches underneath. This was a first time he had ever seen a woman attempt to dress like a man. He found it very appealing. "S.. Senorita, w..why are you dressed like that?" His olive green eyes widened as they followed her. His mouth didn't seem to want to work due to his state of shock.

Antonio took note she still held _**his **_dagger in her palm as she waltzed over to a leather vest, most huntsmen use. The various tie offs for all the little things a hunter needs for skinning, setting traps, and what not. The dark brown vest was clear of any items, save one, it too has a dagger placed near the breast. She could easily unsheathe it in case of a fight, he thought.

Her silence left a stale feeling in the air as she slipped the vest on. Spain then noticed the cabin was littered with swords, daggers, and quivers that were filled with arrows. A short bow made of oak nestled next to the door he stood by. He repeated himself, not stuttering the second time. Bel's dark green eyes rolled over into his direction. "Well, nights like these I usually get some unsavory company. So I suggest we eat up before _**they **_show up."

Spain didn't like her direct, commanding tone. His green eyes glared in her direction. "Who are they", his tone dropping into a deep voice. "Bandits, thieves, thugs, the like. I live here alone Mr. Spain. I've gotten..." "Antonio", he interjected with a frown on his lips. "Excuse me", she asked in almost a sharp manner. "Antonio Fernandez Carriedo", he firmly said. "That's my human name. I prefer you use it or the term boss."

Bel's face twisted as if she had just swallowed a bug. She was forcing down the bile, building in her throat. Belgium sneered in his direction. "What's your human name, senorita", he asked, innocently inquiring. "None of your business", she angrily snapped desperately trying not to throw the dagger in her left hand at the man who just _**told **_her to call him _**boss**_. Spain blinked a few times in surprise. He's never seen someone get so upset over a little thing, like asking for a name.

Belgium turned to grab some bowls for the stew. The male nation eyed the wooden ware carefully. He couldn't remember the last time he ate off such meager accommodations. Spain let out a deep sigh. The nation really missed his home.

The man took off his boots and sat at the small square table sitting in the center of the tiny cabin. He felt completely uncomfortable. His cloths were soaked, but she had no spares for him or she did and the woman just refused to offer any. The chairs were hard, his rear hurt just sitting in them and the place was enclosed. He felt like he was sitting inside a wooden cave.

Bel placed a bowl of food in front of him. He could smell the aroma of spices her brother had given her. His mouth began to water with hunger. The man's stomach did flips as the smell attacked his nostrils. Spain lowered his head to smell it again. He wanted to make sure he wasn't dreaming. Antonio noticed Bel had placed a loaf of rye bread in the center of the table so both of them could tear off a few pieces and eat.

The man couldn't help but to try it. He had forgot his haughtiness towards her ware as he picked up the wooden spoon and tried a nibble. It was heaven sent. The rabbit meat melted in his mouth while the vegetables had a wonderful taste. The spice of pepper, salt, and he thinks a hint of rosemary danced on his tongue.

His stomach gnawed at him. It was a like a wild beast. It clawed, and chewed at his insides. After the first initial bite he, dug in. With out a word, he scarfed it down in no time. Like a little kid trying to get the last few drops of broth, he lifted the bowl and tilted his head back to consume the last the remnants of the food. The hot meal had warmed his core. He felt his muscles start to relax and, like she said before, he did feel the exhaustion creeping in. Spain huffed. Damn that devil woman for being right, he thought.

Belgium looked down at her own, half eaten bowl. She was already starting to become full. The woman closed her eyes and clicked her tongue. It was against her better judgment, but she couldn't let another go hungry. Antonio watched Bel get up with some grace and grab his bowl. "Gracias, that was exquisite", he chimed. In a blink, he was surprise she set a second helping in front of him.

His brows furrowed but he wasn't going to ask any questions. He always heard never look a gifted horse in the mouth and Spain figured that rule applied at that particular moment. The male nation ate after letting his food cool for a few. This time a little slower. He savored every bite. Spain was in total bliss.

The aroma of honey mead waft in his direction. He didn't even notice Belgium had got up to pour them both cups. Spain didn't mind the stuff, though he'd rather have his wine. The golden blond silently put a tall wooden cup in front of Spain before taking her seat across from him.

"Gracias, senorita." His Spanish accent rolled off his tongue. His voice was as sweet and thick like the mead at her fingertips. She concluded, being around him to much would result in a headache and an upset stomach in the morning, like a hangover the mead would give you.

Spain shivered at her scowl. He had to at least try and start a conversation but he couldn't think of how. He ran his thick, rough fingers through his cocoa hair. The male nation figured he start by talking about her wretched home, maybe peak her curiosities about his own. "I uh... You have a really small home compared to what I'm used to, Belgium. It's a bit on the unimpressive side." Her eyes glared at him. "Apparently impressive enough to cover your head and shield you from the Spring's rain", she spat back quickly.

Spain bit his bottom lip. He felt his own charm quickly fading and his confidence retreating. He was apparently good with other nations because they were men, this was a woman playing at being a man. It was alien to him. He really didn't know how to recover, but he had to give it a shot. Spain desperately wanted to leave by the morning, so he could get home to his little Romano...


	3. The Spanish Devil

Antonio sighed. "Fine, enough with the small talk", he drawled out. "Look, you're my territory now. I own you. Your home _**is **_unsavory. There isn't a comfortable piece of furniture in this place. You probably still sleep on straw beds." His flat tone, warned Belgium to keep quiet so she bit her tongue as she felt her temper rise.

"Which will do for _**one**_ night and _**one **_night only. I have urgent business to get back to and I can't stay here to babysit you. So... I'm taking you back with me, even if I have to tie you up and carry you all the way to my homeland."

Belgium shot to her feet, her fists balled up. The only other time she ever remembered being this angry was when Norway would visit and ravage her lands and her people. Her nostrils flared and her teeth clenched as her jaw tightened.

"Don't you dare, come into _**this **_house and start thinking you can have anything you want. That's not the way life works Mr. _**Spain**_." Antonio sneered as she spat his name in his direction. Bel's eyes narrowed on the Spaniard who was glaring back.

"God help me and give me the strength _**not **_to kill you, in your sleep!" Spain had enough of her attitude. His anger flooded in like a tidal wave. In a blink of an eye, he had gotten up from his chair. His olive green eyes shadowed over. The nation stood like a predator and eyed Belgium like the prey. It was almost time to light the lanterns, the dark room gave him a more of a frightening look. All she could practically see were the white of his eyes.

Belgium's heart quickened while she wondered why she let this nation into her home. He had made it clear what his intentions were. Bel growled between her teeth at herself for being a nice person. The woman slowly backed up. She had to admit she was a bit intimidated. Spain side stepped the table and stalked the female nation into the kitchen area.

Bel stopped and raised his dagger at him. "Don't even try it", she warned. "Senorita, I'm as pissed as a bull in a bullfight right now. A dagger isn't going to save you this time...", he hissed back. Bel turned her back to try and make it to the back door. Spain darted after her. The female nation's finger tips brushed the handle before a firm, dominating arm wrapped around her waist and threw her to the hard wooden floor.

Belgium coughed, dropping the dagger and roled from side to side. When her back had hit the surface, it knocked the breath right out of her, now she was sputtering. Spain's body weight washed over her. He knew she was cleaver and he wasn't going to underestimate her again. Her firm hands planted themselves on his chest as she tried to keep him at a distance.

The Spaniard over whelmed her. He placed himself safely between her thighs so she didn't incidentally knee him in the groin. The man pressed his body tightly against hers despite where her hands went. His own hands started to fish for hers between their bodies. His mind didn't register where he was groping, he just wanted her wrists. The Spanish nation completely dominate her. She needed to learn her place as his servant, he thought harshly.

Bel thrashed as best as she could. Her screams hurt his sensitive ears. He swore she was going to cause them to bleed. "Senorita! I didn't want it be be like this, now calm down!" Belgium swallowed any voice that threatened to escape her throat. Her own voice had pierced her own ears. "Good", he sighed as he was panting a little. It took him a moment to find his breath. Belgium knew had to get his blood going that was for sure. He chuckled. The man was amused at the sight of the gold blond under him.

Bel's face was twisted and glaring but her carnation pink lips were full. Spain could see the anger mixed with the fear in her expression. Damn her eyes for being alluring, damn her breath for being soft on his chin, damn her for smelling like lilacs and tulips, and damn her for being so _**damn **_beautiful! The man clenched his teeth and kept his urges in check.

Antonio was so frustrated at that moment. He wanted to punish her for her defiance but yet he couldn't do it. She was enchanting, even when she was angry. Plus he had never hit a woman before and wasn't going to make a habit of it now. "Tch", he clicked with his tongue. Antonio frowned. His pants were growing tight below the belt, he knew what that was from but he didn't think his ears could take any more of her blasted screaming.

Spain could feel the rapid beating of her heart through his own chest. Bel had squeezed her eyes shut tightly. She was silently praying this nightmare would end, or the Spanish prick would show an opening. Belgium was to busy into her silent prayers to realize the man's hot breath on her lips as Spain slanted over them. The Spaniard meshed his lips to hers, his were dry, rough, and heated. Hers' were cool, soft, and full. God, he loved the feeling of them.

Belgium stopped breathing for a moment. Panic set in. Her body thrashed about, she tried to wring her wrists out of his grip. He tightened his grip with his rough hands, pinning her hands next to her head. "Hmmpphh", was all protest she could make. Spain soaked in her very presence as he continued to press himself against her.

The Spaniard wanted much more but he knew it would make the situation much worse and he really wanted to get home. Spain lifted his lips from hers and opened his eyes. His olive green orbs were filled with lust and longing while Belgium's were filled with fire and hate. "I swear to God when you let me up, I'm killing you", she spat at him.

Spain's heavy golden cross fell out of his shirt and thumped onto Bel's chest. "Now, now... Don't go and make promises to God you can't keep. We both know what happens if you do." His smile was almost cynical. "You'll see...", her voice quivering with anger. It thrilled the hot blooded man to know she wasn't the type of woman to cave to him. It was a bit annoying but he found it most thrilling. Antonio could safely put money, she took that kind of passion to bed with her too. The Spaniard would be damned if he didn't want to _**try **_that out.

Her glare sharpened which caught the nation by surprise. Spain leaned into her ear and whispered in a sultry voice. "What is it?" Belgium slightly blushed. She's never had anyone talk to her in such a manner. Bel couldn't believe she found some pleasure with his hot, moist breath on her ear. She tried to jerk her head away, catching Spain's attention.

He raised head and brushed his lips across hers, she could feel more of his sweltering breath on her chin. "Tell me senorita." His voice was very taunting and very sensual. Belgium felt her lip quiver but she made a snap, with her teeth, for his lips. She was so mad at herself for the little part of her for enjoying what he was doing. The man was a stranger and a nation declaring she was his.

Spain chuckled, darkly. "Out with it", he playfully commanded. "You're as heavy as an ox and this floor is hard. My back is already bruised, thank you for throwing a woman to the floor. I hope it made you feel better", she snapped in a rasped voice.

Spain's eyes grew large. He jumped up and off her, even offering a hand. Belgium sat up and slapped it away as she pushed her self to her own feet and stood. "I... I'm really sorry about that. I've never had much dealings with defiant women. I didn't mean to hurt you..." Bel took note his voice was very sincere. His eyes even fell to the floor as he scuffled his feet.

Belgium was so pissed off and yet she felt a part of her accept his heart felt apology. Damn him, she thought. Spain rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "You leave in the morning", she snarled before walking by him, bumping her shoulder into his as she made here way to her bed.

_Damn him... Damn him to hell_, she violently thought as she touched her own, bruised lips before flopping on her straw bed. Bel knew she wasn't going to get any sleep, not with that Spanish bastard sleeping across from her and the thugs that usually come by and try to steal from her on nights like this. Belgium forced her eyes shut as she tried to make herself comfortable on a mat of straw and grey wool blankets underneath her. She didn't realize how tired she was until her thoughts quickly started to dissipate.

"Goedenacht Spaans Duivel." Spain wasn't going to argue being called a Spanish Devil. He knew he could be. "Goedenacht Lieve Engel." The Spaniard heard the Sweet Angel, growl before he heard a soft snore. It seems she was just as exhausted as he was.

Spain laid down on the other straw bed behind the grey curtain. Apparently he was going to sleep across from Belgium. It was the only pleasant thing about being in this hell hole, he thought. The straw poked him in the back and his thighs. The wool would itch him to death if he dared to undressed from his damp cloths. He would do anything at this moment to be home in his soft, silk blankets and have Lovino next to him. Oh, how he missed his son, he thought.

Spain realized there was no pillow and placed his arm under his head and sighed trying desperately to become somewhat comfortable. He prayed tomorrow would be a better day...


	4. Selfish Deal

**Late disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or any of it's characters...**

**Hope you like this chapter, I worked on it for most of the day. Enjoy! **

**Remember review! I need to hear what you think or if you picked up any mistakes I missed. Thanks!**

The next morning Spain awoke to the sounds of sizzling bacon. The aroma of the pork strips, almost pulled him out of bed it self. When he sat up he realized his back and neck were sore. The pain shot up his back and into his shoulders, causing him to flinch. The bed wasn't comfortable at all. He made an audible groan before standing slowly.

Once on his feet he stretched and yawned. Antonio could feel some of the tension in the fibers release as he reached for the ceiling. He then noticed his cloths had dried through the night and took note, his baldric and belt were taken off. Spain had forgotten to relieve himself of some of his wares but it seems Belgium had done it for him. What truly surprised him, she managed to do it without waking him. The Spaniard made a deep growl. He didn't like his servants touching his personal items without permission nor having a woman who threatened his manhood to be so close without his eyes being open.

Spain felt his temper rise. He hadn't been awake for more then three minutes and he was already ready to teach her a lesson. The nation balled his fists up tightly as he stepped through the make shift curtain into the rest of the cabin. The warmer air hit his cheeks, causing his cool skin to warm. The smell of fresh bacon and eggs waft under his nose. His stomach churned. It even made a horrific growling sound. Spain bit the inside of his cheek to keep himself from drooling.

Belgium was standing across the open cabin, huddled over the wood stove. He saw his belongings hanging next to the wooden door. Light from the morning sun peered from a window on his right. The light casted down on the table, as if a message from God himself, to sit down and stay quiet. Spain made his way to the wooden chair and sat. Like a child ready to throw a tantrum, he curled his nose up a little and frowned. The man wasn't happy to see he had been fondled and didn't get to enjoy it. Antonio crossed his arms as the beauty across the room seemed not to even notice him. He took the moment of silence to think.

His olive green eyes glanced about to drink in his surroundings. He saw his boots had been clean and placed next to the door. The Spanish nation also noticed his belongings hanging over his boots from a carpenter's nail. Belgium had taken care of everything while he had slept. Maybe she was realizing her place, he thought hopefully.

He couldn't help but smile slightly as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes. If she did, then he could gather her up and take her back. He'd be home by the end of the week, holding and doting on his little Romano. Spain ruffled his already messy, dark hair as he fell into deeper thought.

There was only one thing in this life he really missed and that was his son. The boy absolutely hated him and he couldn't figure out why but the man took him in anyways. Spain even went out of his way to do things for him, so his boss didn't bother the poor boy to much. He prayed every day that his king would leave him alone while he was forced away from home. "Tch", he clicked audibly with his tongue.

Spain felt horrible for leaving his little tomato to run about unsupervised. The boy was very lonely. He himself, knew it but didn't know how to fix it. Romano had ran off every staff member in Spain's kingdom with his sharp tongue and nasty attitude of his. Spain let out a deep sigh and placed his chin on the rough, palm of his hand. He propped himself up on his elbow as he watched the petite blond continue to cook in her green dress she had worn yesterday.

What to do about Lovi, he wondered. What to do with her...? He closed his eyes and let out a frustrated whimper. Then it occurred to him. His olive green eyes snapped open only to be met by a wooden plate being set down. His eyes shot upward, the sunlight lit up her emerald green orbs. They seemed to shimmer like the stars, he navigates by. Her golden blond hair brushed her freckled cheeks.

Spain was frozen. His mind seemed to stop and so did his heart. The nation had never seen anything or anyone so beautiful as the light washed over her features. A shadow casted over her nose as she tilted her head down. Antonio watched her carnation, pink lips purse slightly. His eyes traced down her jaw line to her tender, swan neck.

Belgium started to retract. She didn't know what was going through that man's head as he eyed her intensely. There was something different in his gaze. He wasn't staring at her like a piece of meat. It was as if the nation was soaking in her features. It made her feel truly uncomfortable; she had never been looked at like so.

Spain caught her delicate wrist with inhuman speed. Belgium startled but realized his grip wasn't painful at all, just firm. "Don't..." Spain swallowed, making a sound that seemed to make the female nation leery. "I...", Antonio struggled to find his words as he grew silent. His eyes shifting back and forth quickly. He was trying to read her facial features.

Belgium thought the man's skin was going to start glowing in the sunlight as she was trying to read him as well. His eyes soaked up the light as much as hers did. The bright green color of his orbs seemed like a bright, leafy green that reminded her of the spring time. The fresh leaves sprouting in contrast to his dark tanned skin. The woman related him to that of an oak tree. His palms were sold and rough, his eyes a fresh leafy green, and his skin the color of the bark.

"I...", he stumbled again. His grip tightened out of frustration. His eyes never left her features as they traveled up again to her eyes. "I... I have a son...", he merely whispered. Belgium realized this seemed more of a confession then a conversation. The female nation recognized the tone of voice, her brother would do the same as stubborn as he was. The man finally broke down and was going to spit out what's on his mind, she concluded.

Bel patted the back of his hand gently. This seemed to enable him to speak His stomach was in knots. His heart was a flutter. He wondered if this is what it was like fear rejection. Spain lowered his head. "I... have a son. His name is Lovino Vargas. He's essentially Italy's twin brother; another nation you may or may not have heard of." Antonio gulped as he couldn't read her expression. Belgium remained almost stoic like as she listened closely.

The Spaniard's eyes fell to the table as he released her wrist. The woman quietly pulled out the wooden chair across from him. Antonio took a deep jagged breath, he feared this woman would reject him. She had no reason to accept his offer but he had to try anyways for the sake of his little tomato. If it really came down to it and his manipulations didn't work, he'd force her but he'd rather have her going on her own free will.

"You see, he's rather spiteful and hates me. He's sharp tongued and verbally abuses the staff. I can't care for him, senora." Spain dipped his head in what seems to be shame and his eyes gazed at the plate set before him. "He's a handful and with my boss constantly telling me where to go, who to go to war with. I... I can't... I can't be there for him" he rasped out in frustration.

Belgium's face softened though she still didn't smile nor frown. Her lips remained pressed together, unmoved but her eyes gingerly laid on the man that seemed to almost crumple to his knees. "So you were in hopes to hurry up and swoop me up. You'd have me watch your son, while you and your comrades use my resources and water ways to feed your wars." Her voice was like a shot in the dark. It actually surprised him to hear the exact same words spoken to him by his own king, come from her lips.

Spain kept up the facade up. A huge part of him didn't want her to reject him, it actually really bothered him but another part of him didn't care. He just wanted her to watch Lovi for him. She was a nation and so were they. Belgium was also a woman and her place was suppose to be in the kitchen and with the children.

"I see I really don't have a choice in the matter", she said blatantly. Belgium was no fool. Her brother had taught her all there was to the outer world. He knew deep down he wouldn't be able to protect his baby sister for much longer so when he was home, he'd sit her down and discuss various situations regarding negotiations. Again she quietly thanked him.

In Bel's eyes Spain had unknowingly opened up that door. He wanted a babysitter for someone he held close to his heart and she knew she was going to be taken whether or not she approved. Belgium found the oppertunity to make the best of the situation. "I see Mr. Spain. I will do as you ask only if you agree to my terms." Spain's first instinct was to tell her she had no authority to make such demands but he bit his tongue. If it meant she'd go willingly then he'd listen and then decide to agree or to get into it with her.

He nodded for her to proceed. "I want to be treated fairly. I want recognition as a nation. I don't want my people to suffer. I persume you will tax me but I don't want anything above 10%. My people will not starve either. You are not allowed to take their food or reserves. If you promise to uphold these terms I shall watch your precious son."

Spain couldn't believe his ears. Who ever taught...? He growled as soon as the name Netherlands popped up in his head. Antonio squeezed the bridge of his nose and took in a deep breath. He knew he couldn't make those promises, Spain knew what his king had in store for her kingdom but he needed a way to keep her next to him. He knew exactly what he needed to do for he already had planned to ask her.

"No", he said bluntly. Her green eyes fluttered as she raised an eyebrow. "I'll make you my wife, if you're going to make such high demands. If I keep up my end of the bargain then I need some assurance you'll stay by my side." She was a little shocked he didn't trust her. "You act like you can't trust me", she blurted. "I can't", he spat back. "You ran, stole my dagger, and threatened my manhood! Then you ask me to trust you?"

Belgium wanted to tell him how can she trust a pirate but she bit her tongue. In all honesty he could disreguard her terms and chase her around the field again. She really didn't want a repeat of yesterday. "Fine", she snapped. "You'll get your marriage." Spain was ready to argue again but held his breath when she agreed. Antonio's heart did flips. His signature, goofy grin played on his lips. He had managed to get what he wanted and deep down he knew she was going be extremely angry when she hears her terms be denied but he didn't care. The Spaniard only cared about getting someone to watch over Lovi while he was away so he didn't have to worry.

"We'll marry when we reach my city", Spain exclaimed excitedly. "Geen", she said sternly. "We get married here. In my own homeland." Antonio wasn't going to argue. He realized now he could sweep Netherlands up as well. His loyalty to his sister would cause him to follow and not only that, he'd be bound by law and God. Netherlands wouldn't be able to deny his brother-in-law taxes either. Spain was smiling brightly on the inside and out.

The day just keeps getting better and better Antonio thought. Her selfishness for trying to protect her people cost not only her freedom but dragged her brother into it as well. This was far better then he imagined and to think, he was going to ask for her hand and marriage. The male nation just couldn't figure out how. She practically gave everything to him, without even thinking.

I'm a bastard, he thought to himself. But a lucky bastard, Spain continued. Belgium wasn't sharing the same enthusiasm her counter part was. Some how she had the sinking feeling, she had just made a deal with the Devil and now there was no way out of it...


End file.
